


The Date

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Talla asks Gordon out on a date.
Kudos: 2





	The Date

Talla's POV

Recently, I've been having feelings for Gordon and I don't know why exactly. All I know is that my feelings for him are making me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach and it's supposed to be a nervous feeling based on what Kelly told me. I never heard of that saying, but I know it's what Humans say when they are feeling nervous. I went up to Gordon, who was drinking with Ed. 

"Talla, are you alright?" Gordon asked as I was sweating and shaking slightly. 

"Yeah. Will you ask me out?" I said, then muttering to myself and I walked away in embarrassment.

"Talla, of course I would like to go out with you. I just didn't know you were interested in a human guy like me." He assured me, his hand on my shoulder. 

"So, what time?" I smiled. 

"Say after 5 pm?" 

"Great."

The next day later, I synthesized a dress from Xeleya and tried it on, which wasn't bad but the color was way too off for my liking. I changed into something soft and classy like navy blue and it was just right. I left my hair down and brushed it. The door chimed and I answered it. 

"You look great, Talla." Gordon whistled. 

"Thanks, I guess." I answered, looking down.   
Xeleyans generally don't blush, but for some reason, I wish I was since it's supposed to be a happy or embarrassing feeling according to Humans, depending on the situation. 

We went out to the simulator and Gordon synthesized a Chinese restaurant in New Jersey. We ordered our food and clinked our glasses together as we began to eat. 

End


End file.
